


Empress

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Praise Kink, Rey took Ben's hand, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, rey has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: During one of her training sessions, Kylo decides to interrupt Rey with a different physical activity in mind.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Kudos: 103





	Empress

“Stop staring,” Rey hissed, trying to ignore Kylo’s eyes burning her skin as she defended herself from the man striking her.

What was his name again? She couldn’t remember. He was just another of many of the Knights of Ren Kylo called in to fight her, to make her  _ perfect. _

“Make me.” he drank his wine.

She had taken his hand. There were no Jedi and no Sith anymore, and she was – at last – Empress of the Galaxy, sharing the post of Supreme Leader with the man she shared a connection with in the force. They were equal, reigning with the same power.

“You’re distracting me.” she stated, carefully moving out of the way.

“You’re making me horny.” Kylo simply stated back.

The knight tried not to react to their conversation, and Rey rolled her eyes. He was supposed to be used to that already; Kylo wasn’t a man who usually held back his words when it came to her and his desire for her.

“You’re always horny.” she accused him.

His answer was swift.

“You’re always around to make me horny.”

The Knight stopped, and Rey twisted her neck to look at Ren, watching as he finished his drink and whisked his glass away before raising a hand and waving her training partner out.

“Leave us.”

The poor man didn’t even have time to take a step, as he was already simply pushed by the force through the open door, which closed loudly behind him.

“Is it just me or I can never finish a training session with you around?” she asked, dropping her lightsaber and turning to see him rising from one of the thrones in the big room.

His steps were too quick and too slow, like every time he was approaching her, as if time was asking itself if it should wait until it brought them together again or not.

“I can call him back…” he smirked, and Rey knew that meant nothing as his hands grabbed her and tossed her onto the closest table. “Or I can just fuck you.”

And, with a harsh kiss, he stated his decision before she could contemplate her options.

There was something about kissing Kylo. His hands always touched her body in the most pleasurable way, hard and not even close to soft. His tongue always fought to dominate hers, sometimes winning and sometimes not, and he always managed to make her melt underneath him. This time things weren’t different, and when he drifted away, biting her lower lip, she couldn’t contain a moan.

“ _ Kylo!” _ she protested when he pushed her clothes away, freeing her breast.

Long gone were the rags she used to cover her body with. Every piece of clothing she owned now was rich and comfortable, soft against her skin and much more elegant.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

He waited, and Rey licked her lips, shaking her head just a moment before his free hand pushed her pants down, cupping her bare cunt.

“Your minx.” he accused, his thumb finding her wet folds. “You’re already drenched.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” she moaned as his finger penetrated her, long and thick. “We’re already past that phase.”

In response to her tease and surprising her, Kylo pulled her and turned her around, completely pushing her pants out now and exposing her ass and cunt to air.

“Face down, Empress,” he said in a slightly mocking tone, pushing her until her cheek was resting upon  _ her  _ throne.. “Don’t you dare move.”

She obeyed.

He enjoyed seeing her like that: stark naked, panting in anticipation. From experience, Rey knew exactly what he was doing. She could almost see him drinking in her figure as he stroked his large, heavy cock in his hand while he thought of what he would do to her. Sometimes, Kylo spanked her. He enjoyed how her cheeks reddened under his hands and how it always made her wetness drip down her thighs.

She was expecting today to be one of those times, but it wasn’t.

Kneeling down, he crashed his lips onto her wet cunt, making her moan in surprise and pleasure. Rey was the one who taught him how to please a woman, and knew she was the only one he did that to.

His hands gripped her ass, squeezing it and using the grip to keep her from wiggling her hips against his face. Rey squeezed the edges of the throne with her hands with impatience, projecting it through their bond to make her point.

“Stop teasing!” she begged.

The laugh he gave against her clit vibrated through her whole body.

“You’re not the one who give the orders here, my empress, not between the two of us,” he circled her wet hole with his finger, penetrating her with two digits at once and making her moan. “I’m gonna feast on this wet cunt for as long as I want.”

Rey moaned. This was a thing for him, to subjugate her in a place in which she found power. To fuck her with her face down on her own throne.

“Kylo, please…”

He ignored her pleads, opening his fingers inside her curving them, hitting her sweet spot and making Rey’s body arch back to him.

“If you don’t fuck me right now…” she started to threaten him.

“What are you gonna do, little empress?” he moved his face away for a moment, his thumb finding her engorged clit and circling it in a tight motion. “You’re gonna kill me? Run away from me?  _ Punish me _ ? We both know who owns this little cunt, and who gets to do whatever he wants with it,” he stated.“Now, come undone. I want to feel you squeezing my fingers. Then, and just then, I’ll fuck you.”

She shut her eyes and mouth, and he went back to licking and sucking her. Not too long after, Rey felt the waves crashing her body, and tried to control her moans in order not to attract any attention from the people guarding them outside.

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo muttered when she came down, standing up.

“Please,” Rey moaned. “Please, fuck me. Take me.”

He chuckled, the sound sending a shiver up the skin of her back.

“And how do you want me to fuck you, empress?”

“However you want.”

Kylo’s hands gripped her hips, and Rey finally felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her folds.

“Good girl.”

And, with that, he entered her all at once, stretching her to the edge of the line that divided pleasure and pain and making her keen loudly.

He wasn’t gentle. His hips crashed against hers on a loud, violent pace, his balls hit her clit each time he trusted against her, and his low groans just made her moan even louder.

“Look at how my good little empress takes me,” he pulled her torso up, his right hand resting on her throat as he pressed her body against his chest. “So good.”

His free hand travelled to her clit, and she spread her legs wide to allow him to play with her. Rey’s hair was glued to her face and Kylo’s sweat dripped on her skin when he moved his lips to the shell of her ear.

“I want to feel your cunt squeezing me when I give you my cum,” he stated, almost like a command while squeezing her neck. “Can you do that for me, little empress? Squeeze my cock inside you while I give you my cum? Will you cum with me?”

Rey moaned what was supposed to be a yes, and he cursed under his breath.

His hips became stronger and erratic under her. They didn’t give a fuck to who would hear them now. Rey came undone with quivers and a cry, milking him inside her and shaking in pleasure as they felt his thick seed paint her walls in thick ropes.

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo kissed her neck as both panted, coming down from the hype, the first demonstration of softness even since he’d laid his hands on her. “That’s my good girl.”


End file.
